


【辅贤】浮游梦

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 寻访你的梦。
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 1





	【辅贤】浮游梦

**Author's Note:**

> ※贤君14年生贺。  
> ※温馨向？  
> ※25年后设定。日本东京。  
> ※有“本宫贤”出没请注意。

我看着那些片段一一在我面前流过。抓得住的，抓不住的，最后统统消亡在掌心里，黑暗里。

而我什么都做不到。

本宫大辅梦见了一乘寺贤。

在足球场上意气风发的侧脸，身着墨蓝劲装不可一世的蔑视，瘫坐在地脆弱不堪的双肩，残阳余晖下镀上一层金箔的寂寥背影；初次合作后不可置信的神情，圣诞夜里罕见的灿烂笑容，面对抉择时毫不犹豫的牺牲，即使害怕得颤抖依旧坚持与自己并肩的倔强。

全部全部的一乘寺贤，疏忽变幻的一乘寺贤，浮光掠影一般，出现在他短短八分钟的梦境之中，很快便消失不见。

八分钟，却恍如过了八年。

梦境结束的一刻，胸中怅然若失的空虚感将本宫大辅逼醒，然而睁开的那双目光清澈的眼眸似乎彰显着他从未入睡。本宫大辅已经很多年没有再在半夜惊醒过，所以他不由得望着窗外发呆。

时值盛夏，但夜空并非干净得一尘不染，反是乌云压顶将皓月繁星隔离在外，只容透露些许幽光。路灯打到窗边老树的树干上，朦胧昏黄的光芒中隐隐传来蝉鸣，一声又一声地，唤回那个夏天的记忆。

那个难得会穿红色衣服的少年，那个终于学会调笑自己的少年……

猛然坐起身，本宫大辅摇摇头打断自己越飘越远的思绪。

“唔嗯……”怀里的人感觉到大辅的举动便发出几个含糊的音节，见状他只是一手轻扫那人的背脊，一手抚上那头柔滑的深蓝长发：“乖…继续睡吧…”

确定对方再一次陷入睡眠后本宫大辅决定去倒杯水，轻手轻脚走出卧室生怕又会吵醒沉溺于美梦的爱人。

当他轻轻关上房门摸索着打开走廊的灯，往前迈出几尺后突然顿住脚步，直直地站在原地沉默着。

一瞬间他陷入了无边际的迷茫，忘记自己为何在这里，也忘记自己原本的目的。

本宫大辅只觉脑内一阵晕眩，眼前不再摆放着使用多年的家具，反是点点灰白色的微粒，成千上万地包裹在自己身上，遮住口鼻堵塞毛孔，手指稍稍一动就能感觉到细碎的粗糙不平。

窒息一般的难受。腹下涌出莫名的燥热。

冷静……自己需要冷静。

抬手给了自己一巴掌，用尽全力。

不适感反倒有增无减。

——或许洗个冷水澡才是最佳选择。

下一秒便冲入了浴室，连衣服也不脱直接打开了淋浴喷头，冷水刷过火辣辣的侧脸刷过炙热的小腹方才让他松一口气。

他只想躲在水幕里逃避所有不适所有不协调，就算只有这一刻。

深夜的东京街头永远少不了喜爱风驰电掣刺激感的飙车党，而一乘寺贤正是被窗外嗡嗡的引擎声吵醒的。慵懒地睁开眼睛，他只觉全身上下都泛酸，不禁抱怨究竟是谁忘记关窗，拖着疲乏的身子走到窗边正欲关上时才发现房间里只剩一个人的呼吸。

“……大辅？”

环视房内一圈，有光自门缝渗入，一乘寺贤刚走出房就看到本宫大辅站在走廊中间一动不动。眨眨眼，他迟疑着要不要开口唤回那人的心神，然而下一刻对方飞奔进浴室的举措让他意识到自己半张嘴的模样有多可笑。

“真不愧是大辅啊……”低声喃喃道，贤揉着额角一脸无奈。

※

只是刹那间的恍惚，正确的意识离开原路，悄悄走失在茫茫人海内。那么便如同死者。#

既然如此，那我又算什么。

“早安。”似乎由于昨晚半夜梦回而稍显困乏，一乘寺贤走出卧室时本宫大辅早已对着大门旁的镜子系领带，酒红色的绸布在灵活的手指间最终扣成完美的结安稳躺在衬衣上。明明以前只会打死结还要自己帮忙，眨眼间就熟练了这么多……贤的心中不由得泛起“吾家大辅初长成”的欣慰感，脸上的笑愈发温柔。

镜子反射的大辅已经整理好仪表，扬起自信的笑容：“我去上班了！”

贤依着玄关，眸中尽是化不开的深情：“今天也要加油工作哦。”

待关门声响起后，他拢了拢半长的发丝，自己也该开始新一天的行程了。

警局离家不远，一乘寺贤习惯步行过去，途中有间幼儿园，他每天都能见到昔日的某个伙伴。今天也不例外。

“早上好，贤君。”微微颔首，他回以同样的问候时留意到八神光正抚着一个发色深蓝偏紫的男孩的发旋，看上去似乎是个乖孩子，然而这一眼却冷凝了嘴角原本的暖意。不由得加快步伐匆匆离去，转过街角贤才发觉自己的举措颇有落荒而逃之势。

真是的……自己究竟是怎么回事。

摇摇头，抬脚正欲继续前进，视线却被一阵白光侵占，半晌的眩晕后连忙左右环视，贤意识到自己竟置身于一个纯白的世界，脑海中突如其来的迷茫差点让他站不稳。

往前定睛一看，大片大片的浅绿色雾气掩藏了道路。有熟悉的嗓音自其中传来。

贤惊愕地睁大眼，那……分明是他自己的。

5岁的，11岁的，18岁的。从稚嫩到青涩，从破碎到连贯。属于他的三重声音不知疲倦地呼唤着同一个名字。

一乘寺贤。

Ichijouji Ken.

像是吞噬其他不被需要的念想一般，频繁密集的呼唤。在时间将要失去意义之前一切重归平静，只剩额前几丝冷汗和他淡然自若的神情格格不入。

……精神世界而已，都是假的。

假的假的假的。什么都是假的。

所以…根本不应该投注心神去思考任何。对没错就是这样。

拳头握紧又松开，贤反手抹去额上的汗滴。

并非第一次陷入精神的囹圄。自最初的猝不及防积郁成团，再到今日的游刃有余泰然处之，贤渐渐习惯隔三差五的开放式囚禁。要说每次有什么相同，大概就是那足以撼动心灵的呼唤。要说每次又有什么不同，大概就是，他愈发难保持原有的心境。

或许真会有一天沉沦其中…再也走不出来…

闭目，睁眼，进入上班高峰期的东京喧嚣不断，无论是川流不息的车辆还是谈笑风生的女高中生，对一乘寺贤而言都只是回到现实的证明罢了。

却难以遏止地忆起挣脱那个世界束缚时听到的最后一句。

飘渺的、轻柔的话语。

——你还要逃吗？

那是……高石？

对面街道走过似曾相识的背影，一乘寺贤连忙走近窗边试图核实自己的猜想并非捕风捉影。西装革履的黄发男子手捧花束，身后长发及腰的女子亦步亦趋。

他什么时候来到东京的？

这个疑惑尚未解决，他又看到井上京和……隔太远他看的不太清楚，两人也是一袭黑衣，胸前嫩白的花瓣还沾着水珠在阳光的照耀下不时反光。

到底是怎么回事……

直觉说，本宫大辅对他所不解的一切了如指掌。

他选择相信直觉，下一刻就迈开步子前往大辅应该在的公司。之所以说应该，是因为他在半路就看到载着对方的车往家驶去。

纵然加快了脚步，一乘寺贤到家时大辅已经换上不同于今早的黑色西装，胸前的领带也换成纯黑。

“……要去哪儿？”

“去见一个…很重要的朋友。”在下一个问题袭来前，大辅岔开了话题，“对了，有没有见到一个蓝绒布包裹的盒子？我今早放在了床头。”

贤摇摇头。“我没动过，应该还在那儿。”

目睹对方匆匆跑进卧室又匆匆向门外跑去，贤的好奇心完全被勾起。他决定跟着大辅去见那个“很重要的朋友”。

※

总做着在无际草原上彷徨踌躇的梦，隔着微热的眼皮看到你柔和的侧脸。

那是藏于内心深处的，我唯一珍贵的东西。

庄严肃穆，空气浸染着淡淡清香。一眼望去，都是灰白整齐的石碑，只有其中一块之前堆叠束束白花。

这里是墓园。

——为什么来这里？

没有回应。

——为什么来这里？

依旧没有回应。一乘寺贤有些恼火，想端过一直沉默望向别处的大辅的脸。在有所动作那刻他的眼角瞥到自己指尖冰冷的苍白，不禁一怔，接而选择走到对方面前与之对视，刹那便被入目的彷徨神情震慑住，几乎是同时，贤抬手意图抚上大辅的脸颊。

然后他看到自己的手没入了虚无之中。

——想在你难过的时候给予安慰。

维持这个姿势半晌才收回手，却收不回掌心的孤寂。

——想用拥抱抑或言语抚平你的落寞。

垂眸，眼皮掩盖了膨胀的无可奈何。

——可我已经死了。

——可你已经死了。

石碑上铭刻着的名，曾经生硬尖锐的棱角被岁月磨砺得圆润。不想直视，无法直视，似乎只要一眼就会有热铁在眼球上烙印，然后无可自制地流下不该出现的液体。

不可能只存在于无能为力的梦中。

而那梦名为现实。

身边昔日的伙伴都献上了花束，唯独他什么都没带，更别谈在碑前放下什么。如果裤袋里的盒子不包括在内。

他想他选的时间还不错，夏日午后的阳光并不让人觉得那么烦躁，也适合大伙站在这儿晒晒太阳吸取营养值。

渐近黄昏，墓碑的斜影已足够长来盖住前方的花叶。也不知是谁先开口说道“不早了我先回去了”，本宫大辅只知道自己身边或身后的伙伴们陆陆续续离开，跫音在清冷的墓园中显得格格不入。

没有回头道别，便没有看见那些隐含眸中的关切。

最后，只剩下他一个人了。

“贤。”计算好分秒，他选在所有伙伴全部走出铁门的一刻开口，“我今年，又来了。”

这真是个闷热的夏天，只有千万尘埃漂浮却吝于予人一丝凉风。额上的汗划过鼻尖、划过眼角、划过腮边，恍如谁在轻吻。自成年来他就没有戴护目镜的习惯，那副从前辈出继承来的护目镜被锁在旧时的本宫家中，连同那份使命。

手伸进裤袋一半指尖就碰触到绒毛，掏出来的时候还带着体温。盒子硌着他的掌心，他浑然不知地继续紧握：“终于带过来给你了，之前一直不记得。”

真的是不记得吗？他选择忽视这个问题。

“答应过要给你看的，”小心翼翼捧起盒子，指尖挑起盒盖，“这可是我刚工作时存了好几个月的工资才买到的，喜欢吗？”有意无意地将空闲的右手藏于背后，但过了会儿又抬手直接摘下无名指上的戒指，草草塞入裤袋，“我啊，知道你一直都在的，无论何时何地。”

“因为贤是，绝对不会丢下我的人啊。”

指节套入了另一只几乎没有勾勒花纹的银戒，本宫大辅扯动着嘴角让自己笑得没那么僵硬，然后捏起被留在盒里的戒指，向前伸直了手臂：“我给你戴上好不好。”

他看得到成排的墓碑矗立在前方，上面密密麻麻地刻着遗言。而离自己最近的石上只有干净的“一乘寺贤”。

他看得到不远处的火光冲天，热浪席卷吞噬自己撕心裂肺的呼唤。他的右手握住了空白。

他看得到曾经与现在。

他看不到自己的念念不忘此刻就站在碑后，抬起的手等着被谁握住。

也听不到被阻隔在生命外的那声“好”。

一碑之隔，再会不能。

※

隔着光年看到你的容颜未变。

我觉得我爸有恋童癖。

先不说有空没空都摸我的头然后赞叹不愧是我儿子啊发质可真不错，每天早上从我走出房门到走出家门都被盯得死死的，这点足够入罪了吧？！

每次跟八神阿姨……当然我更喜欢喊她姐姐，说起这个情况她总是笑着搂住打着冷颤的我：“没有父亲会不喜欢自己的儿子吧，大辅君只是将这点表现太过而已。”我总觉得这句话的最后还有个而且没说出来，但对着那样温柔的眉眼完全没法追问下去。

综上所述，我决定尽量避开和我爸单独相处。

不过有一件事我很疑惑但又不敢问出口，书房桌面摆放的照片上，那个和我面容相似的人，到底是谁？

**Author's Note:**

> #改自“少しでも油断があり、正念相续が途切れた、ならぱ、それは死人も同じであるといぅ意”  
> 只要有暂时一刻的离开。短暂恍惚，离开原路，正确的意识悄悄走失，那么便形同死者。
> 
> 补充说明：  
> 1.此“本宫贤”并非你们最初所认为的“本宫贤”，请放下你们手中的凶器！  
> 2.一乘寺贤死于火灾，而本宫大辅当时被拦在火场外。这点我写得太隐晦所以特地提出来。  
> 3.作者太懒连黑历史都不想修了。  
> 谢谢您的阅读:)


End file.
